tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Incognito
This page is for the character of '''Incognito'. For the admin who plays him, see Darksabrz. For the Decepticon spaceship, see Battleship Nemesis.'' INCOGNITO is an enigma wrapped in a conundrum. Where he came from is unknown, and his past is something he refuses to speak of. Quiet and oftentimes unassuming, his manner hides a surprisingly complex mind. His knowledge of Autobot and Decepticon, Cybertron and Unicron are second perhaps only to ALPHA TRION, in whose workshop he has claimed as his home; perhaps more astonishing is the fact that the now-VECTOR TRION approves of this arrangement. Even so, INCOGNITO is oftentimes ranging out and about Cybertron, helping those unaffiliated Cybertronians who refused to choose sides in the ongoing war, whether it be in construction of a place to live or to repair those unable to seek treatment elsewhere. He possesses two altmodes: one is a large Cybertronian wheeled transport; the other a space transport capable of superluminal velocities, in case he is needed off-world. Armed with a variety of energy and ballistic weapons as well as an energo-axe, INCOGNITO much prefers not to fight unless there is no other option. This can, unfortunately, be used against him to force his cooperation in situations he would otherwise prefer to avoid. Gallery Nemesis-Kre-O.jpg|The cute and evil face of science History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Aries Designate AR-17 was created approximately 6.2 million years ago, near the beginning of the Third Cybertronian War. He quickly became known as Aries, however, due in no small part to his penchant for going into the thick of fighting to retrieve downed Cybertronians and bringing them back for repairs -- and being more than willing to ram through anyone or anything in his way to get there. Originally mentored by twin femmes named Illustra and Sombersong, Aries found himself typically caught in the middle between the two sisters, whose relationship seemed to be quickly growing more estranged by the cycle. The strain ultimately led to their separation because of one act -- Illustra’s decision to join the Autobots. Sombersong didn’t agree with her sister’s more peaceful philosophy, and asked Aries to accompany her to Cuprahex. There, Aries saw Megatron for the first time… and as the Slag-Maker began to speak, Aries quickly found that he wasn’t able to turn away. He joined up with the Decepticons immediately thereafter with Sombersong. As time passed, Aries became more and more desensitized to the Decepticon Empire’s atrocities -- after all, Megatron was trying to bring peace to Cybertron, and the Autobot resistance was steadfastly refusing to lay down arms. When Crystal City was destroyed, however, Aries nearly decided to go AWOL and switch sides -- he had lived in Crystal City, he had known countless Cybertronians living there, and the Constructicons razed it without a second thought. While relations with Sombersong remained professional, even they began to grow strained with the passage of time. Sombersong disapproved more and more vehemently of the radical methods Aries utilized to get his results, and especially of the intimidation tactics that Aries had begun to use to force his decisions on others. By the time Aries realized just how badly things had deteriorated between them, it was too late to salvage their mentor/student relationship. But it was also too late for Aries to change. He had set his sights high -- to become one of the Empire’s top engineers and scientists. But no matter what he did, his work remained unnoticed. Growing more frustrated with each failure to garner attention for his work, Aries began pushing the limits, until finally he commandeered a small medical team and had them perform an upgrade on Aries himself -- the addition of a hoverjet altmode to go with his hover-ambulance mode. By then, most of the Decepticon High Command was disappeared from Cybertron, chasing after Optimus Prime and the majority of the Autobots before crashing on Earth. Shockwave was left in command, however, and when he heard of what Aries had done… he outwardly ignored it, just like he had everything else. Secretly, however, the cyclopean Transformer began having his own personnel keep watch over the ambitious young engineer and his research efforts. Category:1984 When contact was finally reestablished with Megatron and the Decepticons in 1984, Aries saw how rich Earth’s natural resources were. He eagerly volunteered to go with the first group of new Decepticon arrivals on Earth, and managed to enlist the Constructicon leader, Scrapper, to back Aries’ transfer attempts. While he secretly despised Scrapper and his Constructicon brethren for the destruction of Crystal City, there was no denying Scrapper’s talent, and Aries wanted to be his protégé. Shockwave blocked Aries’ request, however, and successive attempts seemed destined for failure. Then, thirteen years later, Unicron arrived at Earth with his own heralds: Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge with his Sweeps. Aries tried again, wanting the chance to study Unicronian technology and see how it differed from standard Cybertronian engineering -- and was denied again. When Cyclonus and Scourge joined the Empire after Unicron’s defeat, Cyclonus was placed in charge of Cybertron to continue coordinating Megatron’s master battle plan. It was three years later, in the year 2000, before Aries was finally approved to transfer to Earth. Category:2000 It turned out to be a major debacle. MUX History: Despite an apparent tolerance for Aries’s brand of intimidation by threatening to rebuild both the Combaticons and Stunticons into Terran kitchen appliances and removing their transformation cogs after a series of back-and-forth fighting within the medical bay, Megatron was quick to confine the ambitious engineer for following Starscream’s orders to reprogram Trypticon -- even if only temporarily. But the panache Aries showed in his work was enough to get Megatron’s attention, and allow Aries to resume his duties and research. It was there that he met both his original mentors, Illustra and Sombersong, once again. Sombersong still disapproved of Aries’s morality in the research and development of his projects, but by then, Aries had long since learned all he could from the aging femme. It was little surprise when she disappeared from Earth, never to be seen again -- and surprisingly, Illustra had vanished from the Autobot ranks as well. Apparently, the twins had finally reconciled and left the war behind, leaving to find their own way. Aries didn’t let it bother him -- in fact, he delved more deeply into his research. When the femme Dominicons arrived on Earth, Aries was selected to perform the gestalt engineering process on them all. As he grew to know the femmes more, he found that Discretion in particular had seemed to take an interest in him. But things were about to change -- in a way Aries would never have suspected. Harbinger Heading into space to retrieve a sample of the Swarm from a derelict spacecraft being towed into Earth orbit by Omega Supreme, Aries came under attack from the Autobot bounty hunter, Devcon. His attempts to enter the spacecraft were doomed to failure, and Devcon nearly destroyed Aries, sending his body floating off into the vastness of space. Three days later, he was found by the most unlikely of sources: the head of Unicron, somehow still active in spite of his apparent destruction in 1997. Giving Aries the choice of annihilation or rebirth to serve his will, the engineer nearly opted to be destroyed, rather than be a slave to the Chaos-Bringer’s will. But the thought of not being able to see Discretion again tipped the scales, and Aries agreed. Category:1997 In that moment, Aries died… and Harbinger arose from the ashes like a dark phoenix. Harbinger’s transfiguration came as a shock to the Decepticons -- Unicron had been believed destroyed, and now here stood a new herald. But there was still a hint of Aries within, some of the mannerisms -- it was enough for Discretion to leave with him, and for another Dominicon named Delusion to grab on at the last second. The trio were captured on the moon by Spec-Tor, an alternate universe Junkion herald of Unicron, and his cohorts in Evil, Inc. It was there that Spec-Tor decided to see if Unicronian energy could be drawn out of others -- and Harbinger was the experiment. It succeeded, and while Spec-Tor put the energy back in afterwards, there was a change -- Aries’s persona managed to reassert himself over Harbinger’s and take full control of his new form. After a month, Harbinger and Discretion were released, and the Decepticons took them into their own custody. It was at that point that Harbinger (as he continued to call himself) began to show his technical and intellectual expertise, devising a phase-cloak generator that would phase Unicron’s head out of physical reality and, hopefully, render the dark god powerless to act in the universe any longer. Instead, Unicron altered it even as it triggered, gaining temporary control over time itself. Harbinger was aged mentally by the blast, but with assistance from the Autobots (most notably Dust Devil, who had become a possible future Autobot leader named Stormfront), Harbinger was able to defeat Unicron and destroy his head. Spectre Returning to Earth, Harbinger became more secretive, working on a special project that he later revealed to Decepticon High Command: his first creation, Spectre. A triplechanger, Spectre was meant to bolster the Decepticon warriors. Instead, Spectre became something else -- Unicron reborn. The errant ‘creation’ bided his time, waiting for the chance to begin his rise to power. It began with Harbinger’s apparent death at the hands of an Autobot named Outrider -- one that Harbinger also killed in turn. Spectre made his move soon thereafter, subverting control of the Sweeps and summoning them from Cybertron to Earth, where they overpowered Megatron, imprisoned Starscream, and Spectre assumed his throne. Harbinger, however, hadn’t died -- he had instead borrowed a trick he’d picked up from Megatron’s ‘sibling’, Ghost, by shunting his memory banks into Trypticon. While it took some time for Harbinger to reconstitute himself, he ultimately built a new body, using Spectre’s schematics as a springboard to become the first Unicronian triplechanger, rebuild Megatron, free Starscream, and then rid Earth of the threat of Spectre once and for all. In the aftermath, Harbinger kept himself busy. He spent more than a year on Cybertron, trying to better acclimate himself to his Sweep nature by training with Scourge. But the primal hunter within Harbinger kept interfering with Harbinger’s true desire -- to perform his research. Banshee Building on the lessons he had learned in creating Spectre, Harbinger rebuilt a Decepticon femme infiltrator who had nearly been killed by Elita One. He named her Banshee, after implanting a sonic shriek weapon, and introduced her to Soundwave and Decepticon Intelligence. Banshee was contrary, though -- more so when she began remembering her past, as she had been amnesiac upon her revival by Harbinger. She was infected by the Deadites and transfigured in a manner similar to Harbinger, reverting back to her original designation of Nightshade and taking on many vampiric qualities, but Harbinger was able to ensure her continued loyalty to the Decepticon Empire. As time passed, however, Harbinger began to feel more keenly the divergence between his scientific/engineering self, and his more primal Sweep self. It was becoming more and more a distraction. Although he was able to continue his work, but the time was quickly coming where something would have to be done… soon. As luck would have it, Harbinger was looking over old Decepticon plans from shortly after their revival from stasis-lock on Earth when he came across the schematics for an apparent twin of Optimus Prime, created by the Decepticons to fool them and lead them to their ultimate defeat. While the design had several flaws (the most fundamental of which was the inability of the clone to truly pass himself off as Optimus Prime), there was some potential to be had. Harbinger began working on a new secret project -- one that he kept completely to himself. Based on the very few scans recorded of the rogue Cybertronian agent Proteus and the knowledge of the internal factory workings that allowed Unicron to reconstitute Transformer bodies, Harbinger devised a method by which, in effect, the dead could be recycled into new bodies. After running a battery of tests, both simulated and actual physical tests, Harbinger decided to make the final test -- to use it on himself. He lay down on the surgical table and authorized the automated systems to begin the process. In short order, his laser core was removed from the body, and the ‘factory’ began its work, discorporating his body and beginning the work of reassembling it according to the new schematics he had designed specifically for himself. Nemesis Slowly, his optics flickered back into existence as he felt energy coursing through his body once more. It felt different, though -- little, if any, of the Unicronian ‘taint’ remained. But more importantly, everything felt different. It was like being reborn all over again… …except this time, there was no pain to it. He sat up, the restraints falling away now that he was activated once more, and slowly he stood up, easing down onto the floor. Diagnostics were running, and all systems seemed to be checking out as running at nominal. But the real test was to go in front of a mirror. He moved into view of his reflection… and saw a black, silver and teal-green variation of Optimus Prime looking back at him, optics flickering in surprise. It had worked. Now, it was time to give the new body a test run. It didn’t occur to him until after he had transformed into a Cybertronian tractor trailer and been cruising through a deserted segment of what used to be the city-state of Tarn that he needed to reinvent himself in one final aspect. He needed a new name: Harbinger no longer fit. He was no one’s herald of impending doom and destruction. Well, not exactly -- he was his own herald of impending doom. But the outward physical transfiguration still required a new name. Aries was absolutely out of the question. Harbinger was similarly so. He transformed into his spacecraft mode, sleek and streamlined, and banked around to fly over Tarn before heading to the remains of Darkmount, where he circled for a landing site. What was he now? A harbinger still, yes… but of what? He immediately thought back to the moment where he first saw his reflection… a dark reflection of Optimus Prime… Transforming, he landed on the ground, and beneath the silver half-mask, he smiled thinly to himself. He knew exactly what to call himself. Nemesis had finally arrived. The Big Reveal In September of 2009, after Megatron was injured in a fight against Superion, Nemesis revealed himself to the other Decepticons. When Megatron disappeared for several months in 2012, Nemesis began construction of a Galvatron clone to inhabit in case he needed to take over the Decepticons. However, Megatron's return in 2013 made this contingency plan unnecessary. In 2017, Megatron met Nemesis in a cavern beneath Kalis, where together they plotted to finish an old plan of Megatron's that was started but abandoned -- the construction of giant fusion reactor and massive propulsion engines to move Cybertron towards a dying star, thus fulfilling part of Vector Sigma's prophesy. Nemesis vowed to complete the project at once with the assistance of the Constructicons. One Cybertron was restored, Nemesis disappeared. Recent Events Nemesis reappeared months later, challenging the Fallen to a duel in Tyger Pax. When the Fallen arrived with his followers, Nemesis activated a satellite that reformatted Tyger Pax (and Polyhex), killing the Fallen's cultists. Nemesis seemed to have been killed by the Fallen in that confrontation, but that body was just another clone, and Nemesis lives on as Incognito. Incognito has since tried to protect and revitalize the reformatted Tyger Pax. OOC Notes From the very beginning, the Decepticon triplechanger scientist originally known as Aries has undergone significant changes -- he started as a standard Transformer before self-modifying his own body to incorporate a hoverjet altmode and become a triplechanger. But the bulk of his changes have taken place in the last decade -- nearly destroyed by Devcon; rebuilt as a modified Sweep by Unicron; nearly killed again by the Autobot Outrider; resurrected once again as a Unicronian triplechanger based off the original design specifications he had created for his first creation, Spectre. However, Harbinger has never felt truly happy in his new form. Being what basically amounts to a color-altered ‘clone’ of Scourge has never truly fit in with Harbinger’s self-image, and the primal instincts of a hunter have been more of a distraction to his research than anything else. Harbinger has tried to live with the distraction -- in fact, he had even gone so far as to train with Scourge and the Sweeps to better understand and reconcile himself to his new nature. But ultimately, Harbinger has been unhappy with the results -- particularly with the lack of options aside from modifying the schematics of his rogue (and thankfully now-defunct) creation. As such, Harbinger began to explore alternatives in full-body reconstruction several years previously. It has only been in the last several months, however, that he came across old plans -- plans from nearly twenty-five years earlier, when Megatron and the Decepticons were able to ‘clone’ an evil duplicate of Optimus Prime and use him to confuse the Autobots. Intrigued, Harbinger began running simulations in an effort to more fully appreciate the possibilities inherent in the design. After running his initial simulations, Harbinger was impressed with the results. He began making several key modifications to the design for three major reasons: one, to reconcile certain aspects of his own nature with the new body design; two, to make the final design uniquely his own creation (despite basically picking up where others had left off); and three, to be prepared in case he found himself leading troops in the field once again. The project was to remain a secret from everyone -- not even the few trusted confidants within the Empire was allowed to know of Harbinger’s plans. It was time to give the Autobots a new nemesis… Logs / Posts 2001 * August 28 - "Outrider's Death" - Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. Harbinger eventually gets better. Outrider doesn't. 2002 Feb 13 - Recent Activities << The image of Trypticon's Command Center appears... the room is a shambles, as if it had become a warzone. Megatron's body is lying face-down on the ground. Then Spectre appears, blocking most of the view. >> :"By now, I'm certain that you have seen and heard of recent events. In case you have not, allow me to brief you on the situation. :"For those of you who do not know me, I am Spectre. I now lead the Decepticons, as evidenced by the deactivated body of Megatron behind me. You will find that I am not nearly as lenient as he was. I am also in need of an Aerospace Commander, as Starscream has seen fit to refuse my generous offer to serve under me, choosing to reside in the brig rather than be my second in command. :"I will make it known now... I do not tolerate failure. Megatron failed the Empire and its' ideals, choosing to allow himself to be handicapped by insubordinate behavior while he pursued his own agendas. Simply put, serve well and you will be treated well. Serve poorly... and you will share the same fate as Megatron. :"Unlike Megatron, however, I have selected my own cadre. I'm quite certain that, by now, you recognize the Sweeps. They are my elite guard, and they carry out my will for the glory of the Decepticon Empire. If you are ordered to do something by one, treat it as an order from myself... or suffer the consequences. I trust I am understood. :"Valour, you will report to me at the earliest opportunity, unless you wish to share the fate of Starscream. The rest of you, prepare. We will be issuing forth from Trypticon and laying waste to this accursed planet soon enough. The Autobots will fall before us, we will be victorious, and we will rule the universe. Glory to the Empire!" << Spectre's visage vanishes, replaced by the Decepticon spinny >> February 27 - Discussion with Rupture The Decepticons discuss the sacrifice of Autobot double-agent Uplift. 2010 Sep 03 - MedTech Orders << The Decepticon spinny appears, only to be replaced by the visage of Optim-- err, Nemesis >> "All MedTech personnel should report their status to me at once, so that I can ascertain just what I have to work with. I'm suspecting not nearly enough, however. So, any and all Autobot prisoners that are on hand are to be taken to the smelting pits immediately to be recycled for something resembling actual use to the Decepticon Empire. If I'm in a good mood, I /might/ decide not to have their laser cores smelted and just give them back to the Autobots. We may have more than adequate resources at the moment, pending report of that status, but I will not continue hemorrhaging vital resources to maintain care for Autobot trash. Trypticon is /not/ a roach motel, as the humans would say -- and of course, no offense intended towards the Insecticons. Nemesis, MedTech Commander, out." << Nemesis disappears from view, replaced once more by the Decepticon spinny >> Dec 01 - Prisoners << The Decepticon spinny appears, only to be replaced by the visage of Optim-- err, Nemesis >> "You know, I find it absolutely amazing that I give orders that are now three standard months old and... well, most everyone seems to think they can be ignored. Lord Megatron, of course, is exempt from this, since this is his Empire and he does as he wishes. And mind you, this is mostly addressed to my Medical staff, but then I've grown used to their general incompetence. However, the rest of you disappoint me greatly. Five slagging months of upkeep for a single Autobot prisoner -- a prisoner that apparently the capturing agent was so incompetent that they didn't even bother to disable the prisoner's communications circuitry, to add insult to injury. Such blatant disregard for security protocols boggles the mind. "Of course, this means I get to clean up /that/ mess, and so it has been done. The laser core of the Autobot prisoner Warlord has been delivered back into Autobot hands -- albeit with a bit of damage, since I was just frustrated enough with the apparent ineptitude of the typical rank-and-file Decepticon warrior to wind up ripping it out in the end. We've hemorrhaged enough resources for one lousy prisoner -- one that the Autobots cared so little for that they never bothered trying to rescue him in five months. The energy projections from the raid in which Warlord was captured are off by thirteen point zero five seven nine six percent (rounded to the nearest hundred thousandth of a percent) as a result, since that energy went into Warlord's upkeep. I hope you're happy. Next time, I might just decide to slag the fragging prisoner myself, so as to minimize the waste of resources in keeping a prisoner activated. Nemesis, MedTech Commander, out." << Nemesis disappears from view, replaced once more by the Decepticon spinny >> 2011 Jul 17 - Thunderwing << the 'Con spinny pops up, then flashes to the Prime-esque appearance of Nemesis >> "Recently, Skywarp mentioned something about a human claiming to have been experimented upon by Thunderwing. Supposedly Thunderwing was killed sometime back when his lab was attacked, but apparently he escaped to continue his research. So, I'm your tour guide down Memory Lane. "Humanity performs a very simplistic form of cybernetics and merging it with their organic physiology -- artificial hearts and lungs were merely the first steps. There are cameras being used as replacement eyes, prosthetic replacement limbs, and far more. Cobra has several individuals that have had such procedures performed upon them. We've even seen more 'advanced' methods of this -- there is a Robo-Joe that works with GI Joe, for example. "Thunderwing was a scientist with very few peers back in the day. However, he held an irrational view that there should be a fusion of the technological and the organic, much like what has been described above: bioneural circuitry being one example. But Thunderwing desired to take it to another level entirely: replace the fully mechanical bodies we currently possess with techno-organic hybrid bodies, which would open new avenues of transformation capabilities. "While some of his theories are admittedly intriguing, especially in energon conservation that would result from such a wide-scale shift, there was a belief that such a hybrid form was unnatural, and further that it would lessen us. Thunderwing was ordered to cease and desist, but instead went rogue and continued his research. He was working on a "Pretender" process that would serve as the first step -- a techno-organic exo-armor shell in which our fully mechanical bodies could be stored -- and it was believed that when his laboratory was destroyed that he and his work were lost. "If this human's tale is accurate, however, then Thunderwing has had ample time to refine his theories. Indeed, without full-spectrum scans of this human to see just what has been done, I can only theorize that Thunderwing is beyond theoretical research and progressed to practical applications. "For the time being, if this human should reappear, we should conduct our own scans to ascertain just what this human is capable of. We should also look out for Thunderwing -- if this is indeed his work, he is certain to be watching and observing in some manner -- and terminate him with extreme prejudice. Nemesis, out." << Nemesis disappears without another word, replaced by the 'Con spinny >> 2012 Feb 27 - Testing in Africa << audio-only >> I will be testing experimental equipment in the vicinity of Cobra's tour of Africa, in Liberia and the surrounding areas. Stay out until I give clearance otherwise. Nemesis out." 27 February - "Liberia Landing" A flight of Anaconda transport helicopters makes its way from Sierra Leone to the next stop on Cobra's Africa Tour: Liberia. Feb 27 - AAR: Liberia/Monrovia << The 'Con spinny appears, replaced by the visage of Op-- Nemesis on the screen >> "My experiment in Africa is concluded. A convoy of five Cobra Anacondas, as part of their apparent "good-will tour"--" a snort escapes from Nemesis on that "--came into Monrovian airspace earlier today. My experiment: testing to see how localized the Weather Dominator technology can work. A small squall at the coast of Monrovia proved the perfect seed for my experiment. "I fabricated the hull of a drone aircraft -- specifically, the US military's MQ-1 Predator UAV -- and outfitted it with a miniaturized Weather Dominator. The field test exposed some weaknesses -- notably the powerplant requires upgrading for better power optimization and efficiency, as the original design had the weather generator and the propulsion systems working off the same powerplant. Additionally, the inclusion of a weapons package to enable the UAV to defend itself is needed: from the telemetry data, one of the Anacondas was able to offload a HISS tank, which opened fire on the drone after it was caught in the storm, due to the exponential increase in power level from trying to maintain flight stability during higher-yield weather manipulation, and destroyed the UAV drone. "However, the test was not without some good news: the drone did perform well otherwise. Further, two of the five Anacondas crashed due to lightning strikes generated by the magnified storm -- one of them the lead Anaconda in flight -- so Cobra has had their share of setbacks as well. Further work is required at this time before another field test can be implemented. "MedTech Division Commander Nemesis, out." << Nemesis disappears from the screen, replaced once more by the 'Con spinny >> Aug 14 - Assuming Command << The 'Con spinny pops up, then disappears to reveal the visage of Nemesis >> Since it seems Starscream took it upon himself to play transport and wound up shot to slag for his efforts, it falls upon me to assume command until such time as Starscream is fully recovered, which should be another cycle or two before he should be fully functional. Needless to say, this is an annoyance -- that aside, you can expect I'm going to be rather short-tempered and unwilling to put up with the usual assortment of foolishness. "For now, no one is to bother Starscream while he recovers -- if I find that anyone has... well, realize that it won't matter how much you try to intimidate my staff, they're more scared of me than they are of you. The Combaticons still fondly remember my intentions for them from the last stunt they pulled in my repair bay; believe me when I say that my imagination has grown far, far more elaborate and complex, and those who plan on doing anything stupid like defying me -- yes, Blitzwing and Stiletto, I'm talking to the both of you -- are going to wish you'd listened. Nemesis out." << the feed abruptly cuts out, replaced once again by the 'Con spinny >> December 02 - "Recruitment" Mixmaster attempts to recruit Starscream into the Dweller's legions. 2014 Sep 08 - Message << Everybody's favorite 'Con spinny appears, before being replaced by... Optimus Prime!?! No wait, it's just Nemesis. >> "While I confess that my work has kept me incredibly busy of late, my schedule seems to have, as the humans put it, 'freed up' some. To that end, I want updated status reports from MedTech Division concerning the current state of affairs." << Nemesis leans forward a little towards the camera. >> "That means you too, Arkeville. Since it sounds as if your 'genius' has managed to run amok and I see no signs of progress being made in the matter -- and trust me, Lord Megatron being locked into his alternate mode for an Earth month is, to me, no signs of progress -- it seems like I'm going to be busy again." << Nemesis leans back, though his expression grows a bit perturbed. >> "As for the idiot who thought it would be funny to spam my messaging system with 4,291,358 notes of absolutely no redeeming value, either actual value or humorous, such activity will not be tolerated any further. Yes, Combaticons, I'm looking at you. Be wary, lest I decide Arkeville's stroke of 'inspiration' becomes my means of ensuring you never transform again." << The visage of Nemesis disappears, replaced again by the 'Con spinny! >> Oct 08 - Dominicon Notice/Update << 'Con spinny for a moment before being replaced by the visage of Nemesis >> "Illarion's core system repairs are as complete as I can make them; however, she will be offline a little longer to undergo a rebuild, in order to better protect her laser core as well as make her better, stronger... maybe a little faster, but we'll see only when she undergoes testing of her new form. I have done all I can for the laser core itself, as it sustained no small amount of damage, but even I have my limits... much as I loathe admitting to such. "In the meantime, the rest of the Dominicons -- and don't try to buck me on this, Stiletto -- need to report to the Medical Bay as soon as possible. Lord Megatron has something special planned for you all, and I'm going to make certain his will is carried out. MedTech Division Commander Nemesis, out." << Nemesis disappears, replaced again by the 'Con spinny >> Oct 14 - AAR: Training Room << The 'Con spinny pops up for a couple of seconds before being replaced by the visage of Nemesis, who doesn't look happy... but then, when does he ever? >> "Yesterday, in order to allow Illarion to grow more acclimated to her new form, I allowed her to leave the Repair Bay... which, apparently, was a mistake. While in the training room with Scourge, Starscream and Thundercracker, something happened that I suspected might. Whether it was a deliberate attempt to bait Illarion or not, I do not know, but I know that by the time it was over, Illarion had disabled Scourge and done some damage to Starscream before she was disabled in turn. "Thankfully, the safety protocols of the training room were engaged for all personnel, but even so, this episode concerns me. To that end, I want Venom or Bombshell -- one of them, at least -- to perform a psychiatric evaluation upon Illarion; I will provide her most recent medical records to help with this evaluation. I stress that this is /only/ an evaluation, nothing more -- if I hear of any 'experiments', I will not hesitate to squish you like the bugs you are. "In the meantime, Illarion is confined to the Repair Bay, pending the outcome of the coming psychiatric evaluation." Nemesis pauses for a moment. "And Lord Megatron, at your convenience, I would like to speak to you regarding a couple of matters. MedTech Division Commander Nemesis, out." << Nemesis disappears, replaced by the 'Con spinny once again >> 2016 * March 01 - "OOC: March TP Meeting" - March discussion of ongoing and future RP Aug 16 - Cybertron Analysis SUBJECT: Analysis of Cybertron Seismic Anomalies The "end of the world", some have taken to calling it. One might think the average Cybertronian has grown a few microchips short of a fully-operational cranial processor. However, given recent events, particularly with the ongoing chaos recorded at Hydrax Spaceport, one supposes that a more scientific and objective analysis is required. Seismic anomalies seem the most likely scientific explanation for the rise of the Rust Sea and the subsequent flooding of the Sonic Canyons. Earth's own meteorological phenomenon such as the tsunami show some precedence for what is happening to Cybertron at present; however, it is unwise to draw too many conclusions, particularly given Cybertron's solid, metallic form. Unlike Earth, Cybertron has no tectonic plates which would account for current events. Current estimates indicate that escalation of current anomalies will continue; for how long, I cannot ascertain, though I can state that the anomalies are remaining consistent at present. The calculations require too many unknown variables to begin hazarding even my best guess. The planet may, quite possibly, tear itself apart... or it may yet finish running its course and stabilize itself. Without a baseline to operate from, I can currently offer no plan to limit the effects of these ongoing phenomena. That being said, my analysis will continue. At present, I'm orbiting Cybertron in the Decepticon shuttle Tydirium, which I've retrofitted with enhanced sensor capability for better scientific analysis. Should any changes occur, notification will be sent. 2017 * February 06 - "Engines Beneath Kalis" - Megatron tasks Nemesis to restore the planetary engines beneath Kalis. * February 19 - "Workin' on the Reactor" - Megatron gets help with his secret project. 2018 * September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" - After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. * October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" - It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! Nov 12 - Interrupted Communications << Throughout Cybertron and even beyond, communications frequencies are suddenly interrupted by a sudden burst of static. Then, suddenly, there is only darkness before a voice begins to speak. >> “This message is for the being who calls himself ‘The Fallen’, or whatever he wants to call himself.” << A light begins to flicker to life, though at first there’s nothing, and then the curvilinear, streamlined appearance of a form that looks vaguely like Optimus Prime begins to resolve itself. >> “I am, to put it plainly, unamused at your actions since that pathetic little ragtag group that dares to call themselves the ‘Cult of Unicron’ managed to pull your sorry chassis from the void. Clearly, both you and the cult need to catch up on recent events – like the fact that Unicron is dead, for starters. Also, there’s this really neat innovation you all might want to look into – it’s called ‘fire’. Or, I guess you could play the role of ‘soon-to-be disappointing attempt at a god’ and let them gaze upon you, but I’ve seen far more impressive pyrotechnics displays. Like the one I made when I turned Unicron’s remaining physical shell into so much subatomic matter.” << The lights grow in intensity, and the Optimus Prime-like figure reveals itself in full: black with teal and silver detailing. Most would know immediately that it’s Nemesis; they would also notice that, strangely, he has no Decepticon sigils emblazoned upon his form. >> “I hope you enjoyed your time slumming with the remnants of Spec-Tor’s little crowd. But I suppose you need those little victories now, to stiffen the backs of your little cultists when they run into the collective might of the Cybertronians. Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral... it doesn’t really matter. It will be amusing to be in a position to say ‘I told you so’ when all of Cybertron rises up to put you into the ground.” << Nemesis leans forward. >> “From what I know of your past, your madness has filled your world – and beyond – with imagined enemies. So rejoice, fallen one, and put aside your insanity, for now you have a /real/ foe, one far more deadly than any of the phantoms of your lunacy. I have every intention of wiping out not only the memory of your existence utterly, but to also annihilate that stinking little cult hiding in the shadows.” << Nemesis leans back. >> “So come, deluded one. Find me if you dare, and approach me at your own peril. In the meantime, keep a watchful optic over your shoulder, for as surely as the sun rises tomorrow, one day I will be there, ready to deliver the punishment you so richly deserve.” << The screens suddenly go static, and as suddenly as communications were interrupted, they suddenly resume. >> Players Harbinger/Nemesis was created and is played by a CharStaffer at TFU. He also plays Banshee, Nightshade, Phantasm, and Phoenix. Shattered Glass Originally a triplechanger scientist called Aries, then messenger of Unicron named Harbinger, the entity now known as NEMESIS is well aware of the fact that change is one of the universal constants. Nemesis chose to rebuild himself as a bright mirror of Optimus Prime, adding in a few twists and surprises to ensure the Autobots stay off-balance when it comes to dealing with this warrior of order. The trailer portion of his Cybertronian tractor trailer altmode can transform into a mobile base of operations, complete with repair facilities as well as additional firepower to augment his offensive capabilities. Armed with an energo-axe, his trademark phased core-rifle and a quantum-plasma cannon, Nemesis is very well armed. However, his greatest weapon is not his physical capabilities, but rather his keen intellect and Unicronian-inherited technical capabilities -- which some might say rival the likes of Alpha Trion -- as well as a ingenious cunning that has served him well in his rise to the top as one of the most gifted engineers and scientists in the Decepticon Resistance. His only known weakness is his humility, which sometimes holds him back from speaking out even when he knows he’s right. However, even if he’s unwilling to trumpet his own successes, his dedication and genius in battle and in the lab nonetheless serve as a shining beacon to others. ---- Category:Characters category:Clones Category:Former Decepticons Category:Engineers Category:Neutrals Category:OCs Category:Scientists Category:Sweeps Category:Transformers Category:Unicron-related_characters